Ed, Edd n Eddy's Quest for Quarters
by Kirkland22
Summary: The Eds have received payment for their scam with a half dollar, but they only are charging 25 cents. How are the Eds supposed to give the customer a quarter back in change if they don't have one? I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.
1. Making Change

**Ed, Edd n Eddy's Quest for Quarters**

_Chapter 1: Making Change_

The brilliantly shining sun gazed down upon the cul-de-sac, announcing that the afternoon had begun. The sunlight ricocheted off the asphalt on the road and lit up all the surrounding houses. It was another average summer day in Peach Creek.

At the cul-de-sac's intersection with the main suburban road, the Eds were opening their next scam called "Ed's Office Supply." It resembled an ordinary lemonade stand, with a counter and a sign above. They were displaying their items and ready for customers to drop by.

"Okay, Double D." Eddy spoke. "Stand and smile. Ed, just sit there and don't say anything."

A half an hour passed by with no customers. The Eds were getting impatient, but stayed where they were. Finally, Kevin walked by.

"What is this?" Kevin questioned.

"Need some supplies?" Eddy began. "Well, we at Ed's Office Supply have a large selection of your needs to choose from. Each item is only 25 cents!"

"Show me a pencil jar." Kevin muttered.

Eddy reached under the counter and grabbed a pencil jar. "Here you are!"

Kevin picked up the jar. "How much are you dorks charging?"

"Just 25 cents!" Eddy informed him. "Will that be cash?"

"I've only got a half dollar right now." Kevin explained, and set the half dollar on the counter.

"A half dollar?!" The Eds yelled.

"That's what it is." Eddy said. "A half dollar."

"Right." Kevin replied. "So give me my change."

"Your change?" Eddy confusedly murmured.

"Why yes, Eddy." Edd started. "Kevin is paying with a coin representing 50 cents, and we are only charging 25 cents for his item of choice. Therefore, we must give Kevin back one quarter of a dollar in change."

"Uhh…" Eddy remarked. "Do we have a quarter?"

"I'm afraid not, Eddy." Edd explained.

"Ed, do you have a quarter?"

"I've got a walnut, Eddy!" Ed said, pulling out a nut from his jacket.

Eddy turned to Kevin. "I'm sorry to say that we don't have change for this. Would you mind giving us a quarter instead?"

"I said I only have a half dollar." Kevin repeated.

Eddy was desperate now. "Okay, so would you mind picking out another item to make it total to 50 cents?"

"I only want the pencil jar, dork."

"But we don't have a quarter to give you back!"

"Alright." Kevin talked. "I'll just blow it off." He picked up his half dollar, set the pencil jar back down, and began to walk away.

"No wait!" Eddy yelled, reaching over and grabbing Kevin. "Could you loan us the half dollar and we'd repay you the quarter when we have it?"

"Can I trust you, dorks?" Kevin asked.

The Eds just stood and smiled.

"Okay, fine." Kevin responded. "But if I don't get that 25 cents back before the weekend, then I'm taking my half dollar back. Got it?!"

"Yessiree!" Eddy said, hiding his disappointment. "25 cents by the weekend! You got it!"

"Okay, I'll be back." Kevin told the Eds as he left the half dollar and took the pencil jar.

Once Kevin left, Eddy started talking. "Great! How are we supposed to get a quarter before the weekend?!"

"I don't know, Eddy." Edd stepped in. "We could always give the half dollar to the Bank of Peach Creek and ask for two quarters."

"And ruin the plot again, Double D?" Eddy asked, referring to the time Edd suggested a better solution back when the Eds were blocked from watching a movie marathon. "Let's just scam the other kids and give Kevin part of the profit."

"And tell me when was there a time when one of our scams succeeded?" Edd questioned.

There was a brief pause.

Eddy broke the silence. "I'll take that as a yes."

The Eds closed their scam down afterwards. They spent the rest of the day planning how they would obtain the quarter needed to complete Kevin's transaction before the weekend came along. They had a challenge on their hands, but were willing to face it so they could keep the half dollar, and finally be able to say that one of their scams worked.


	2. The Quarter Quest Begins

_Chapter 2: The Quarter Quest Begins_

Eddy placed himself at the edge of his bed, scrutinizing the circular disk of nickel and copper that represented 50 cents. How in the world was he going to get two quarters from this? He flipped it around while pondering ideas about how he could repay Kevin the extraneous 25 cents.

Ed and Edd opened the outside door to Eddy's room, and entered cheerfully.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy was not in a bright mood. "Did you guys come up with anything?"

"We did, Eddy." Edd explained. "How's this: Why not we make a scam entitled, 'Ed's Maid Service!' We get out a vacuum cleaner and clean people's residences for a fee!"

"Maids?" Eddy mumbled. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I think that the children of the cul-de-sac would find a cleaning service to be one of your greatest scams." Edd replied.

"Yeah right, Double D." Eddy retorted, rolling his eyes at the thought of this. "Kids don't need a maids service to come snatch up every dust particle. Kids want things, objects, and stuff that will get them ahead in life."

"Then what would you suggest." Edd snapped back.

Eddy stuttered. "Uhh… I don't know." He paused to think. "How about we track down that bird who stole my quarter that one time."

"And you don't think it migrated elsewhere in the year it's been since it took the quarter?" Edd spoke.

Eddy grumbled, angry that they could not come up with a good idea. The Eds decided to walk outside because the inside didn't inspire them. They strolled around the cul-de-sac, the lane, and the playground for hours, hoping that an idea would pop up in their minds.

Eddy eventually realized that they needed to make some progress, so he revealed his idea. "Let's walk through every store in Peach Creek looking on the floor for dropped change!"

"Well, I suppose that might turn some coins up." Edd agreed.

"Let's go into town now." Eddy demanded. "Ed, come along. We need all eyes on the floor, got it."

"Do I get a reward?" Ed asked.

"Maybe later, Ed." Eddy spoke. "Come on, we need to get into town before the stores close."

The Eds rushed through the streets in front of the cul-de-sac. They split up upon arriving in the Peach Creek commercial district. Ed's first stop was Wootie's Café, Edd's first stop was The Kitchen Shop, and Eddy's first stop was The Hardware Store. All throughout the rest of that day, they scanned the floors of many a store in Peach Creek looking for dropped change and coins wedged in between counters.

In the evening, the Eds met up with each other on Main Street.

"Did you guys get some?!" Eddy eagerly questioned Ed and Edd.

"I uncovered two pennies." Edd explained. "And Ed only got one."

Eddy grunted. "I got a nickel. We searched almost every store in the town and only found 8 cents!"

Edd tried to cheer the depressed Eddy up. "Don't feel bad, Eddy. We could have only gotten a few cents. And think of it: We have found just under a third of 25 cents"

"That means we would've had to have searched more than three times as many stores as there are in Peach Creek." Eddy sat down on the curb and Ed and Edd followed.

"Tomorrow, we can think of another attempt at obtaining 25 cents." Edd said.

The Eds soon walked out of the main part of Peach Creek and entered their houses in the cul-de-sac. They fell asleep very quickly after the exercise they experienced that day. Tomorrow, they were to continue their quest at finding the 25 cents needed to pay Kevin.

Tomorrow came quickly, and Eddy was the first to awake. He showered, ate a quick breakfast, and rushed on over to Edd's house.

"Double D!" He yelled, aiming his voice at Edd's upstairs bedroom window. "You awake?"

Edd heard Eddy and walked over and lifted the window. "I'm awake, Eddy."

Edd got dressed and strolled downstairs and opened the front door. "Let me guess. You've got an idea?"

"Yeah." Eddy responded. "Let's go around the cul-de-sac knocking on doors and ask kids if we can just simply get two quarters for this half dollar."

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that in the first place." Edd spoke.

Edd and Eddy rounded up Ed and began knocking on the kids' doors.

First was Rolf, who had to closely inspect the half dollar.

"What is this?" Rolf questioned in his thick accent. "Rolf has seen none of these! You try to scam Rolf out of his money and give him a counterfeited coin of no value?!"

"Actually, Rolf, a half dollar is legal tender for all debts, public and private." Edd mumbled.

They had to move on to the next house, which was Nazz's.

"Hi, Nazz." Eddy calmly spoke after Nazz opened the door.

Edd was the one who asked the question. "We wish to humbly request a currency trade: We will give you this 50 cent piece if you give us two 25 cent pieces."

Nazz smiled, but refused. "Sorry, dude. I need to keep my quarters, and I don't think anyone accepts these half dollars."

The disappointed Eds walked to Jonny's house, but Jonny was not there. They figured Jonny wouldn't have two quarters, so they skipped him.

Sarah and Jimmy were playing in Jimmy's backyard. The Eds barged in and offered to exchange coins. Sarah basically told them to take a hike while Jimmy sheltered himself behind a tree.

They decided to stop by Kevin's house.

"Hey, Kevin." Eddy began. "Do you have two quarters now?"

"It was only yesterday when I gave you the half dollar, dorks." Kevin started. "Do you really think I got a quarter?"

"Oh, come on, Kev!" Eddy desperately said. "We have busted our backs trying to find you the extra 25 cents! We need some help."

"Well, tomorrow is Friday, so it's your last day to get me my change, dorks." Kevin turned away and slammed the door behind him.

"Ingrate." Eddy muttered.

But it was true. The Eds only had the rest of the day and Friday to obtain a quarter. They had already used up half of the time they had to get Kevin his quarter and came up with under a third of what they needed. Eddy knew that the odds of getting a full 25 cents were against them. But there still was a chance of obtaining it, so the Eds did not give up.


	3. The Last Chance

_Chapter 3: The Last Chance_

The stunning light of Thursday gradually vanished as evening grabbed hold of Peach Creek. The Eds had tried all day to earn that much needed quarter. They attempted to scam Jonny, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy. No matter how hard they tried, each attempt was a failure.

"We've tried everything, Double D." Eddy moaned. "And even if we do get the 25 cents, we'd have to give it to Kevin, so all our hard work would be for nothing at all. Just because Kevin paid with this stupid half dollar!" Eddy's mood switched to angry at the last part of his speech and he threw the half dollar on the concrete.

"Eddy!" Edd began. "That half dollar still belongs to Kevin. If you damage it, you'll have to replace it with another 50 cents.

The half dollar survived Eddy's tantrum, but received a minor dent in the rim.

Eddy soon calmed down and sat on the curb. "Guys." He said. "We still have the rest of the evening and tomorrow."

"That we do, Eddy." Edd enthusiastically spoke, trying to cheer Eddy up. "I don't know what exactly we can do this evening, but we can try again tomorrow."

"And fail again tomorrow." Eddy sarcastically replied.

"Oh, come now, Eddy." Edd started. "If we try something different, we have a lower chance of failing."

Ed interrupted. "Let's bake a cake, guys!"

There was a pause, but then Eddy's mood enlightened. "Ed, that's it! We'll sell the kids a cake tomorrow!"

"Ed, that was a wonderful idea." Edd commented. "Your fixation to blurting out abrupt phrases quite often contribute to the predicament present at the time."

Ed smiled happily.

"Tonight, we need to get ready." Eddy spoke. "We'll wake up tomorrow and bake that cake. To my kitchen!"

The Eds entered Eddy's residence. His kitchen was clean enough for Ed and Eddy, but to Edd it was very disorganized.

"Messy, messy." Edd mumbled. "Where is the flour?"

"Open your eyes, Double D." Eddy muttered. "Right there on the counter."

The Eds spent the next hour preparing the materials needed to bake their cake the next day. After a quick dinner, Ed and Edd departed from Eddy's house to their homes. Night fell on Peach Creek and all the kids were asleep very soon.

Morning reversed the darkness that had befallen Peach Creek early the next day. Eddy once again woke up earlier than the other Eds. It was time to bake that cake! He ran over to Ed's house and Edd's house, and awoke them. Friday had begun.

"Okay, guys." Eddy said, as they crowded into Eddy's kitchen. "Let's get cookin'."

Ed and Eddy had no clue whatsoever about how to make a cake. Behind Edd's back, Eddy added what he thought was a sufficient amount of sugar and flour. The dough became gooey but eventually decreased in viscosity. Ed and Eddy added some other ingredients that were not mentioned in the recipe book without Edd's knowledge.

Not only that, but they didn't let the cake bake in the oven for a long enough time. Eddy eagerly pulled out the glop and tried to shape it into a cake. Ed sloppily squeezed icing onto the cake and formed a design resembling a chicken.

"It's perfect!" Eddy yelled. Before Edd could interject, Eddy ran by him with the cake and exited the house.

It was just after lunch, and Eddy knew the kids had not eaten dessert yet. With Ed and Edd's help, they assembled a stand and labeled it, "Ed's Cake Stand."

"Get your slice of genuine Ed chocolate/vanilla cake here! Real cheap! Just 25 cents per slice!" were some of the calls Eddy cried out. This arose the attention of the neighborhood kids. Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Nazz, and even Kevin were attracted by this offer.

Jonny was the first to speak up. "Yummy! Cake! Give me and Plank a slice, Eddy."

"No problem-o!" Eddy said confidently. "That'll be 25 cents per slice!" Jonny handed Eddy two quarters.

Ed sliced into the gooey cake with a knife and slopped it on a plate. The kids looked at it in mild disgust, but Jonny began to consume it. In just seconds Jonny spit it out and grabbed Edd's water bottle and washed his mouth out.

"Yuck! What did you guys use in this? Throw up?!"

The Eds looked on in horror, as the kids pounded their fists angrily. Jonny yanked his two quarters out of Eddy's hand and stormed off, the others following.

"What was that all about?!" Eddy screamed. "Why did they not like the best of the best cake?!"

"It is simple, Eddy." Ed explained. "The lack of gravy in the core of that cake was repulsive."

"Gee, Ed. Do you really think that was the reason?" Eddy questioned, not expecting and answer.

"I followed all the instructions on the recipe!" Edd announced. "Did you two add another ingredient behind my back?"

"Nah." Eddy responded. "Just a little bit more sugar."

"I don't understand why the cake's taste didn't come to Jonny's liking." Edd said, as he cut himself a small piece of the cake. He only had to put it in his mouth for one second before spitting it out. Now he understood. "Disgusting!"

The disappointed Eds sat on the road next to their failed scam without any ideas. They only had a half a day left to make up the 25 cents needed to repay Kevin.

Edd later pulled out his metal detector and scanned the grounds of Peach Creek looking for dropped coins. He detected a few pieces of metal, but the only coin found was a penny.

The Eds desperately tried many ways to get a quarter in the shrinking window of time that remained before Saturday. More scams, searching floors, and humble offerings all failed, and the day was zipping by fast.

Evening closed in on the cul-de-sac rapidly. The shocked Eds had no choice now. It was too late. They went back to their houses and sat up in their beds. They knew that their last chance had come to a close, and that Kevin would come back to return the pencil jar and take back his half dollar the next morning.

Nighttime strangled Peach Creek and the disheartened Eds drifted into sleep.


	4. The Failure of a Succeeding Scam

_Chapter 4: The Failure of a Succeeding Scam_

Saturday morning crept into Peach Creek and the Eds awoke. They instantly remembered their failed efforts of trying to get Kevin the 25 cents needed to complete their scam transaction. Eddy cringed, knowing that Kevin would come over soon, asking for his half dollar back and returning the pencil jar.

Gloomily, Eddy walked over to Edd's residence and awoke Edd. They met up with Ed right outside Ed's basement window.

"Well, boys." Eddy mumbled. "Kevin's going to awake any minute and take his money back."

"Don't feel too bad, Eddy." Edd spoke. "We may not have made any money, but we didn't loose money."

Eddy just frowned and looked away.

"Actually, we did make some money." Edd started. "We found 8 cents when scrutinizing the floor of Peach Creek stores."

The Eds walked over to the curbside on the cul-de-sac waiting for Kevin to come.

15 minutes later, Kevin strolled down the sidewalk on his bike, the pencil jar resting on his handle.

"Okay, dorks." Kevin began. "Today's the day. Cough up that quarter."

Eddy looked at him nervously and stuttered. "Uh, we sort of, well…"

"What?" Kevin said. "Are you gonna tell me you didn't get 25 cents in time?"

Eddy hopelessly stared at Kevin and then acknowledged defeat. "We tried."

Kevin frowned. "Here's the pencil jar back. I'll take my half dollar."

Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out the half dollar. "Here."

Kevin snatched it out of Eddy's hand and set the pencil jar on the floor. Kevin rode off on his bike to the lane without another word.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Eddy yelled, and then fell to the floor. "If shovel-chin paid with a stupid quarter, then we would have been in jawbreaker city. Stupid half dollar."

Eddy crushed the pencil jar and promptly disposed of it.

The Eds had failed yet again with their efforts to scam the kids of the cul-de-sac. But this time, they had come very close to actually succeeding, which made it even more disheartening when it failed.

Kevin biked off to The Candy Store where he purchased jawbreakers with his half dollar.


End file.
